wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiya Gekko vs Seto Kaiba
Toshiya Gekko vs Seto Kaiba is the Duel between Seto Kaiba and Toshiya Gekko. Meeting Seto Toshiya was greeted by Seto Kaiba since Toshiya meets Mokuba, Seto's Brother. Toshiya watches Yugi win the duel against Kaiba by the 5 Pieces of Exodia the Forbidden, and this made him amusing enough to Duel Joey with his duel disk. Unknown to Joey, Toshiya works for his boss, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya is the Leader of the Reborn Orichalcos. After beating Joey, Toshiya rides on the Black Zorc, who was launched in order to reach the Central Building of Kaiba Corporation and discovered the Amusement Park, where they ate, had fun and recently watch the skies full of Egg Fleet Ships including his Flagship, the Super Patrol Destroyer. Seto Kaiba arrives and ask if Toshiya defeats Seto, then he will defeat Yugi which Toshiya agreed if Kaiba wins, then he will defeat Yugi and starts the Duel which Toshiya Gekko won. After Toshiya seized Kaiba's Soul, Toshiya and Black Zorc and the Egg Fleet sets out to find and collect Yugi Muto's Soul to complete Dr. Eggman's plans. Duel Turn 1: Kaiba Seto draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. He then Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Toshiya Toshiya draws "Future Fusion" and subsequently activates it with to send his 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) and activates "The Seal of Orichalcos" From now on, all of Toshiya's Monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 → 4500/2800). "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "X-Head Cannon", but Seto activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Kaiba Seto Normal Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Defense Position. Since he Summoned a monster, Seto activates the first effect of "Clone Dragon" to Special Summon the latter (?/?) from his hand in Defense Position. The second effect of "Clone Dragon" activates, making its name, ATK, and DEF the same as those of "Z-Metal Tank" ("Clone Dragon": ? → 1500/? → 1300). Seto Special Summons "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Toshiya Toshiya draws "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and Normal Summons it (1100 → 1600/600) in Attack Position. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Clone Dragon"."Proto-Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Z-Metal Tank". Toshiya sets three cards. Turn 5: Kaiba Seto draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to pay revive "Z-Metal Tank". Seto activates "Soul Absorption". Now whenever 1 or more cards is removed from play, Seto will gain 500 Life Points for each of those cards. Seto then removes from play his "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600). XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks and destroys a "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks and destroys a "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (Toshiya 4000 → 2500). Turn 6: Toshiya Toshiya draws. Toshiya activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and summons another "Proto- Cyber Dragon" (1100 → 1600/600) in Attack Position. "Proto-Cyber Dragon" attacks "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", but Seto activates "Attack Guidance Armor" to redirect the attack to the second "Proto-Cyber Dragon". In response, Toshiya activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack, and end the Battle Phase. Toshiya sets two cards. Turn 7: Kaiba Seto draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and activates soul exchange to tribute 2 "Proto-Cyber Dragons" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then Sets 2 cards. Turn 8: Toshiya Toshiya draws "Overload Fusion" to remove from play 2 "Proto-Cyber Dragons", 3 "Cyber Dragons" and "Cyber End Dragon" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" (?/?) in Attack Position (Due to the effect of "Proto-Cyber Dragon", it is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while face-up on the field). Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon", it gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster used in its Fusion Summon. Six monsters were used for the Fusion Summon ("Chimeratech Overdragon": ? → 8500/? → 4800). Toshiya reveals another effect of "Chimeratech Overdragon": It may also attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters used for its Summon, so it can attack five more times. "Chimeratech Overdragon" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Seto 4000 → 0). Toshiya wins. Category:Duels